Патрульно-атакующий корабль типа «Огневержец-31»
*Новый Орден Джедаев *Наследие |affiliation= |modules= }} Патрульно-атакующий корабль типа «Огневержец-31», или просто «'Огневержец-31'» — тип патрульно-транспортного звёздного корабля, разработанный верфями Куата специально для службы безопасности планеты Уво-4. Характеристики Так как корабль предполагалось для использования для перевозки заключённых, оно имело множество тюремных камер и сдерживающих устройств для самых экзотических существ. Особенностью корабля было то, что он приземлялся горизонтально двигателями вниз, а кабиной вверх. Чтобы перейти к маршевому положению, корабль поворачивался так, чтобы кабина была спереди, а двигатели сзади. thumb|left|230px|Схема корабля Корабль был хорошо бронирован и вооружен для своего класса. В нём имелись бортовые складские площадки и помещение для пассажиров или груза. Скорость «Огневержца-31» приблизительно равнялась скорости «Y-крыла», чего вместе с маневренностью было более чем достаточно для перехвата контрабандистов и других преступников. История left|thumb|210px «Верфи Куата» создали несколько опытных образцов корабля ещё до битвы за Набу. Однако все они кроме одного были уничтожены, когда Джанго Фетт устроил тюремный переворот на Уво-4. Джанго забрал последний «Огневержец-31» и назвал его «Раб I». «Верфи Куата», страдающие от финансового кризиса и от потерянных опытных образцов, заморозили проект и сосредоточили силы на модернизациях выпущенных в серию космических кораблей. thumb|220px|Схватка «Огневержца» с «Агрессором» Спустя много лет «Верфи Куата» вышли из кризиса и снова пожелали выйти на рынок звёздных кораблей; тогда Куат возобновил производство «Огневержец-31», надеясь на репутацию оставшегося в эксплуатации образца и его легендарного пилота Бобы Фетта. Новые «Огневержцы», как и оригинальные опытные образцы, определялись как патрульные и атакующие корабли и идеально подходили для обеспечения правопорядка и задержания. «Верфи Куата», желавшие расширить рынок, начали рекламировать то, как легко модернизировать и настроить корабли для любого задания. Известные корабли *«Андраста» *«Контракт» *«Отрытый» *«Раб I» *«Цель опознана» Появления *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons 3'' *''Star Wars: Jango Fett'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' *''Full of Surprises'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * * * *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Outward Bound'' *''For Fun and Profit'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 2'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 4'' * * *''Blood Ties: Boba Fett is Dead 4'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' * *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Rebel Force: Firefight'' *''Rebel Force: Trapped'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Empire 7: Sacrifice'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Boba Fett ½: Salvage'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' * * * *''Showdown'' *''Payback: The Tale of Dengar'' *[[Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back|''Star Wars'': Episode V The Empire Strikes Back]] *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Dark Empire II'' * * *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Legacy of the Force: Revelation'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Ascension'' *''Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' * }} Неканоничные появления * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Источники *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Star Warriors: Starfighter Combat in the Star Wars Universe'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen'' *''Wanted by Cracken'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett's Slave I|link=soteKslave1.asp}} *''Pirates & Privateers'' *''Star Wars: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Galactic Hunters *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Beginner Game'' * * * * * * * * *''Свод правил к ролевой игре «Star Wars: Edge of the Empire»'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Game Master's Kit'' * * * * * * * * * }} Категория:Типы дозорных судов Категория:Патрульно-атакующие корабли типа «Огневержец-31» Категория:Типы звездолётов мандалорцев Категория:Продукция «Инженерных систем Куата»